thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter One: New Friend
Bai: "Many times ago...I wasn't living here. I come from a large territory called the Pride Lands. My best friend and I loved the king. His name was Kwanza. But I lost him, and everyone in one day. What a terrible day. Lots of lions - from the same pride - attacked us for the throne. Of course we fought too, after a conversation was unsuccessful. I got lost somehow while I was fighting to save my son. I'll never see them again. I hope,they alright" - Bai opens her eyes - "After that, I met with your father, who treated me. He was a liar,and left the pride. Now this all is our. And will be your when you grow up, darling" Haku has understand and get answer to her question,but she has more than one. Haku: "But Mom,why did dad leave? Doesn't he loves you? And then why you was want to keep me? He's still my father..." Bai calmly said: Bai: "He did love me. But after your birth he left me,'cause you're not a male and don't look like him. But I will always love you,dear. Even if I don't like your father, I'm still your mother. That's what important" Haku: "You're right, Mom! Thanks for telling me your story. What if you meet with them again?" Bai: "I will introduce them to you and be so happy...but I don't think that's going to happen.." Later in that day, Haku goes to her best friend,Arifu,the harrier hawk. Haku: "So,this is what mom told to me. And I really wanna make her happy,so I can ask you to search in the Pride Lands for another lions,and ask their names if you found them?" Arifu: "Well...why not. Of course I do for my best friend who also the princess" Haku: "Really? Thanks! Don't worry,I give you some food for this" Arifu: "I don't even need food. It's nearly the dry season and my family hasn't got water. If you can search or share any waterhole I will so grateful" Haku: "Okay. Well,we lions have lot of water,but we can't drink all of that,so maybe you and your family can drink there in the dry season" Arifu: "Thanks! Now,I'll tell this to my parents and go to search. Maybe two or three days I will away,but for important thing,right? Haku: *giggles* "Yeah. Then goodbye Arifu! See you soon!" Arifu: "Goodbye too,Haku!" Haku start to go home but she stumbled into the elephant twins. Jadili: "No,this be my water!" Hofu: "What? That is mine!" Jadili: "Since when?" Hofu: "From now on during the dry season" Jadili: "Oh,I won't let that happen!" Haku: "Hey guys,why are you arguing?" Jadili: "Because Hofu think this water will be his during the dry season!" Haku: "But that little water will dry up. That don't be exist then" Jadili: "Well...you're right. Then where will we has water?" Haku: "Your leader's duty is that find water" Hofu: "Oh,really! Thanks,Haku. You're always help us. You gonna be super leader one day. Bye! Haku: *sigh* Yeah...Bye.. Arifu: "Haku! Haku!" Haku: "Arifu? You returned?" Arifu: "I was go there,but I saw unknown males coming here. We must to tell this to your mother and her pride!" Haku: "Yes. Thanks,Arifu. Can you spy on them? I go alarm mom!" Arifu: "Yes!" In their home... Haku: "Mom! Mom! Arifu saw lions coming here!" Bai: "What?! Lionesses go with me,but two of you stay here. Haku,you and Mirao take care yourself and not go anywhere!" Haku: "Okay mom!" Mirao: "Alright!" Arifu: "Queen Bai! There are more lions and now lionesses too come here!" Bai: "Oh,no...Lionesses,go for the animals in the pride. Let show them who we are! Arifu,can you stay here with Haku and Mirao?" Arifu: "Of course!" Mirao: "Then,what do we do? Play,or--" Haku: "I don't wanna play in this time. I'm worried.." Mirao: "About what?" Haku: "About I can lose my mother and my home.." Mirao: "Don't worry. They are strong. And they can't be defeated with other animals by some lions" Haku: "Yeah..Maybe..Mother was think that too. In this morning she tell me her story. She lost everything. Her friend,her home...her crush.." Mirao: "Oh...but how can it happen again with you?" Haku: "Like in mom's story" When the rogue lions and lionesses saw Bai,they stop walking and talking. Bai: "Did you follow me? Well,then you have unlucky day!" Nobody give answer to Bai's question Bai: "You're scared?...Ah,this isn't funny! One of the lions walk forward and stop in front of Bai. Vikali: "We're be send by Kucha. Our mission is that find you,and bring to him. And take your territory" Bai: "Kucha?! No! It's not possible!" Vikali: "But it is.." Bai: "You'll never get me or my territory! I show who I am!" The animals goes to Bai. The rouges get scared and ran away. Just Vikali stay in his place. Vikali: "You think foods gonna stop us?" Bai: "They not foods! They are living here and protect their home. Why don't you go home?" Vikali: "Because now I don't must to pretend. I hate Kucha. He always hurt and arguing with me..." Bai: "And I believe to you?" Vikali: "Not must to. I know we still enemies,but...One chance is what everyone deserve!..Okay,almost. Kucha is not,but I am!" Bai: "Okay...But do one wrong step and you will lose your head! Everyone go home 'cause it's night. Bai keeps her eyes in their new guest. Category:YTKirstenMR's Content Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction